Electronic device manufacturers are constantly striving to increase the performance of their products, while decreasing their cost of manufacture. A cost intensive area in the manufacture of electronic device packages is packaging the electronic component(s), e.g. semiconductor chip(s). Thus, electronic device packages and methods of manufacturing the same at low expenses and high yield are desirable. Additionally, semiconductor device packages are desired which allow the package to be easily and reliably electrically connected to external circuitry, such as a printed circuit board. In this respect, input/output contact terminals of the package promoting connectivity and design variability may be under consideration.
For these and other reasons, it may be desirable to provide for a semiconductor device package and a method of packaging a semiconductor chip which improve one or more of the above shortcomings.